Tick, Tock Goes the Clock
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. Kai writes a letter to Yuriy – attempts to anyway. Unfortunately, the ticking clock on the wall keeps on distracting him. Will he succeed in ignoring it, or has Kai finally met his match.


**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

**Tick, Tock Goes the Clock. **

* * *

_Two little hands, upwards it stands,  
__As twelve it displays on the summer days.  
__Two little hands, sideward it hangs  
__As Kai and his anger bursts out with a bang!_

**_Tick, tock …_**

Kai glared hatefully at the contraption on his wall. The incessant ticking was getting to him as with every passing second, the noise became louder and louder until Kai started to envision the fleeting flock of birds as Godzilla rose up from the depths of the ocean and came stomping about Japan like it was a contestant in dance competition. His ears rang as the mechanism inside the clock turned – clicking and screeching with every move.

**_Tick, tock …_**

He grinded his teeth in frustration, his left hand grasping the side of the table he was seated at in an attempt to stop him from balding himself. The pen held in his right was twirled through his fingers, trying to distract him from the source of his annoyance. He swore under his breath, noticing the tick becoming faster and louder.

**_Snap!_**

The pen broke in his firm grip, causing the black ink to spill all over the paper that was currently laid out in front of him, "Damnit!" he growled and promptly stood up before any of the ink could drip onto his pants. If that happened (adding to the list of problems he seemed to be facing today) he'd probably have to put up with Takao's annoying accusation that he drank ink and failed to make it to the toilet in time. '_Stupid Takao_,' he glared at the black spot that pooled over his neatly written letter, '_Now I'll have to start all over again … Stupid Yuriy_,' he glared at the mental image of the Russian Captain.

He walked over to the desk at the far corner of the room and pulled out a new piece of paper from one of its drawers. Walking back to the table, he shot a death glare at the clock on the wall. Kai swore that he saw the clock smirk at him. On the way he picked up one of Rei's spare shirts and proceeded to with the spillage from annoying him further than he already was.

He sat back in the chair, put the new pen he had taken and continued his writing.

**_Tick, tock …_**

His hand stopped in mid-action. There it was again. Like an annoying pest that wouldn't go away no matter what you did. '_I'm sure Takao's cast a spell on the clock to keep on annoying me even when he's not here_,' Kai's eyebrow twitched. His hand trembling with barely suppressed anger, '_Must.Ignore.Incessant.Irritation.Reaching.Peak …_' he clenched his teeth. With a twitch that continued and an eerily dark aura surrounding him he continued, '_Move hand … up, down – left to right, up, down_,' his forehead started to become drenched in perspiration as he fought hard to ignore the evil creation.

**_Tick, tock …_**

His breath quickened.

**_Tick, tock …_**

His hands became clammy and ached from clutching the pen to tight.

**_Tick, tock …_**

It was like the clock knew his every more. Ticking with every move made by his body. Ticking when his heart beat. Ticking when he blinked his eyes.

**_Tick, tock …_**

It was evil. Pure evil. Satan probably didn't even have a clock, worried that his evil would seem miniscule when compared. Clocks are items made by evil men for the purpose of killing people like him – or that was what Kai thought.

**_Tick, tock …_**

'_Ten, nine, seven _– '

**_Tick, tock …_**

'_Deep breath's; anger must be kept in check_.'

**_Tick, tock … tick, tock … tick, tock … tick, tock …_**

Kai's eyes went wide and gasped; he found himself drowning in a whirlpool of watches and clocks; their sound and clicks suffocating him, grasping him by the throat and pulling him deeper. He held out his hand for help. Five seconds. Seven seconds. Suddenly he felt something grasping his held out hand, he sighed, relived and took it gratefully – it suddenly turned around.

A gigantic Grandfather's clock looked back at him with murder in its eyes. The numbers surrounding it spelt out doom and he opened its huge mouth, before throwing Kai into its big hole, it spat out at him first –

**_Tick, tock …_**

"No!" Kai's head shot up from the table where he had fallen asleep. He gasped for breath while clutching his heart; his eyes round as terror shone brightly in them. He panted aloud and rubbed his face with both hands, wiping his sweat covered forehead with his sleeve. Kai sat there for a long minute before finally taking to his feet, taking the letter; he shoved it into an empty envelope and scribbled a quick receiver's address on it.

On his way to the bathroom to get freshened up he passed the source of his misery. The wheels in Kai's brained turned, sending a message to his face to go on _Smirk mode_. He rubbed his hands together and walked menacingly over to the clock.

_**Crash!**_

The glass window shattered into a million pieces as the clock was flung though it. It went over the balcony and fell ten stories to its death.

Kai smirked in satisfaction before returning on his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the door to the hotel room flung open and the rest of the Bladebreakers waltzed in. Max, noticeably, looked a lot paler than he had when they had went out. As Kai walked past them to get to his room, he stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of Max who looked like he had the bejesus scared out of him.

"Something happened, Max? You looked like someone dropped a piano on you," at his own comment, his eyes widened slightly.

"Close," said Takao, "It was a clock actually," he snickered and was soon joined by Rei. Kyoujo just his behind his laptop, glad that he had decided to stop and tie his shoelaces, otherwise it would have been him in Max's shoes – literally. He would probably inherit Max's shoes too, seeing as he's the only one who fit them.

"It's not funny," Max said seriously, "I could have died! I swear. I saw my entire live pass before my eyes!"

Kai looked away towards an invisible spot near the wall and quietly made his way to his room.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Takao asked, grasping Kai by the shoulder, "You don't look to hot either. Somethin' happen while we were gone?"

Kai flicked Takao's hand away from his shoulder, "No," he glared at the navy-haired boy, "Mind your own business, Takao," he said and turned his back, smothering Takao with his wayward cape.

"Hey."

He stopped short at Rei's sudden exclamation, and turned around, finding himself a tad uneasy to note that he was motioning towards the broken window.

_**Tick, tock …**_

It started again in his mind. His eyebrow twitched.

"What happened to the window?" The four of them looked questioningly at Kai, the only person who was there at the time.

"Stray bird," he said simply, "Who needs glasses," he added, mentally kicking himself for the stupid excuse. "_Nice going, Kai, you idiot,'_ at their lack of reaction, he turned to look at them, finding their eyes locked on him.

"Bird?" Takao repeated, his gaze never leaving Kai.

"Yeah, bird."

"So …" Max said in a small voice, "Is the bird okay? Did it get injured?" Takao nodded at Max's question. He too curious as to the birds well being.

Kai sweat-dropped, "N-no …"

Takao and Max breathed a sigh of relief.

Kai's eyebrow started to twitch again. '_I'm in a team of fools_!' He sighed exasperatedly and turned his back to them, attempting to get back to his journey but was stopped once again by Takao.

"You sure you're all right, Kai? I mean, …" He thought about his words, "You look like you were just about to get eaten by a gigantic Rolex or something – "

**_Tock!_**

Kai whirled around to face him, fury radiating off of him in waves.

_**Bam!**_

Needless to say, Takao went to bed that night with a cold steak covering his badly discoloured eye.

**oOo**

As the Bladebreakers sat in the plane headed to Russian for the World Championships; a certain Captain of the Neo Borg finally received the letter had had been such a source of frustration for Kai.

He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. Yuriy's eyebrow raised as his brain processed what was written on the letter.

_To Yuriy,_

_You – tick, tock … tock, tock … tick, tock … tick, tock …_

The letter continued that way until the end, which reached the last line of the paper.

The redhead stared peculiarly at the letter, re-reading it over a few time just to make sure it said what it did. A sweat-drop appeared and he exhaled, '_I guess this is the proof … Kai's officially lost it_.'

* * *

**The End.**

Ooooh. Strange. No idea where that came from : P


End file.
